Future Baby
by Barbara123
Summary: Kerajaan Konoha dihuni oleh 2 macam species. Elf dan manusia. Minato, pangeran elf termuda dengan sihir angin dan Kushina, manusia setengah elf yang mempunyai sihir api. Mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu dan tidak tahu akan kehadiran masing-masing. Namun, kehadiran bayi 6 bulan yang datang dari masa depan itu mengubah segalanya. Fantasy fiction. Chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat, fantasy!**

**Dont like dont read :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika uap panas menerpa wajahnya. Dia mengelap wajahnya dengan celemek dapur yang sudah dekil. Wanita berambut merah itu memang tidak punya jabatan yang tinggi, hanya koki dapur saja. Tapi, dia bukan koki dapur di tempat yang sembarangan.

"Kushina! Telurnya sudah masak belum?!" Jeritan rekan kerjanya bergema.

Kushina tidak menjawab, memperhatikan warna ratusan telur yang terendam air panas. Dari warnanya, dia tahu bahwa telur-telur itu baru setengah matang. "Belum! Lima manit lagi!" Kushina berteriak, menjentikkan jarinya, membuat api di depannya menjadi membara. Wanita itu cepat-cepat menoleh kesana-kemari, menghela napas lega ketika sadar bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya. Sepertinya semua koki di sini terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk memperhatikannya.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, bangga dengan fakta kalau dia berhasil menjadi koki di istana Konoha. "Namun, kalau saja ada yang tahu bahwa aku ini bukan wanita biasa pasti sudah dihukum mati aku." Wanita itu bergumam pelan. Di dunia ini, ada dua macam makhluk hidup. Elf, 'siluman' bertelinga lancip yang bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun dan manusia biasa. Elf dipandang tinggi dan yang menjadi raja di istana tempatnya bekerja juga seorang elf. Elf mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang bisa mengandalikan elemen. Api, angin, air, tanah, kayu… Dan tentu saja, hanya elf berdarah murni yang bisa menggunakan sihir elemen, seperti anggota keluarga kerajaan.

"Tapi aku bisa menggunakan sihir api…" Kushina bergumam pelan, menyeringai lebar. Dia memang bersosok manusia, tidak punya telinga lancip seperti elf lainnya. Namun, begini-gini dia adalah anak campuran. "Anak terkutuk." Kushina kembali bergumam. Kalau ada yang tahu akan keberadaannya, dia bisa dihukum mati. Hubungan antara elf dan manusia adalah hubungan terlarang.

"Haaah! Sayang sekali ya! Kita tidak bisa melihat siapa tunangan Minato-_sama_!"

Kushina hanya bisa meringis ketika mendengar ucapan rekannya. Kesibukan mereka pada hari ini adalah karena pertunangan antara pangeran termuda Konoha dengan putri dari negeri lain. "Tentu saja kita tidak bisa melihatnya. Kita hanya manusia."

"Tapi Kushina, kau kan berhasil bekerja di sini karena rekomendasi dari pangeran Minato-_sama_! Masa kau tidak diundang?!"

Kushina mengangkat bahu. Jujur saja, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pangeran tersebut. Dia juga tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Minato Namikaze. Sebelum dia menjadi koki kerajaan, dia berjualan makanan ringan di desa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba saja bawahan kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan memintanya untuk bekerja sebagai koki kerajaan. Kabarnya, pangeran Minato pernah mengunjungi desa dan memakan masakan Kushina dan menyukai masakannya. Namun Kushina sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah pangeran itu, begitu juga rekan-rekannya. Dan sekarang di sinilah dia, bekerja seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok di dapur kerajaan karena pesta pertunangan sang pangeran termuda Minato Namikaze.

"Sudah ya! Aku mau ke area penggorengan dulu!" Kushina menepuk bahu temannya. Ketika dia bersiap-siap untuk memasak hidangan yang lain, suara gentongan yang sangat kencang membuat mereka semua melompat. Wanita berambut merah itu memutar tubuh, melotot ke arah pengurus kerajaan yang berdiri di depan dapur. "Apa-apaan sih?! Untung saja garam yang kupegang tidak jatuh semua ke kuali!"

Koki yang lain hanya bisa memutar mata melihat Kushina yang blak-blakkan. Kalau bukan karena pangeran Minato Namikaze yang menyukai masakan Kushina, wanita itu pasti sudah dilempar keluar sejak dulu.

"Ada pengumuman penting." Ahli bicara itu berdehem setelah suasana di dapur menjadi hening. "Pertunangan pangeran Minato Namikaze ditunda!"

Semua penghuni dapur hanya bisa tersentak dan melihat satu sama lain. Kushina melongo. "Hah?! Bagaimana dengan semua masakan yang sudah disiapkan sejak dua hari lalu ini?!"

Si pengurus kerajaan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan seruan Kushina. Dia memutar tubuh dan keluar dari dapur. Saking kesalnya, Kushina nyaris saja melempar bola api ke arah lelaki itu. "Kita apakan semua ini?" Kushina menatap semua makanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Kepala koki, Chouza Akimichi, tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Simpan semua bahan makanan yang belum digunakan. Aku akan meminta ijin supaya makanan yang kebanyakan ini dibagikan ke rakyat."

Para koki hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan lesu. Kushina masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka sibuk bukan main seminggu ini dan tiba-tiba saja pertunangannya ditunda? Apa-apaan?! "Sialan kau, Minato…" Kushina menggeram.

"Kau pikir kenapa ya ditunda pertunangannya?" Chouza bertanya padanya.

"Mana tahu. Apa pun bisa terjadi di kerajaan. Siapa tahu Minato ternyata punya anak haram atau istri di luar nikah." Kushina mendengus kesal.

"Hmmm… anak kecil? Sepertinya tidak. Soalnya kalau iya, pasti kerajaan sudah memerintah supaya aku membuat makanan spesial untuk anak i…"

"Kyaaaa!"

Jeritan dari ujung dapur membuat Kushina dan Chouza menoleh. Mata Chouza terbelalak ketika dia melihat api yang membakar tirai dan taplak meja di ujung dapur. "Astaga! Siapa yang melakukan itu?! Cepat padamkan!" Chouza mulai memerintah anak buahnya dan mereka berkeliaran ke sana kemari, membiarkan Kushina terpaku diam di dekat penggorengan. Dia bisa saja mematikan api itu dengan sihirnya, tapi identitasnya nanti terungkap.

"Siapa yang ceroboh seperti itu sih?" Kushina tidak habis pikir. Toh, semua koki yang dipilih untuk menjadi juru masak adalah koki yang handal. "Jangan-jangan di sini ada pengguna sihir api juga?" Wanita itu meringis, tertawa akan lelucon yang diucapkannya. Tawa Kushina lenyap ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyengat dari kakinya. Dia menunduk, melotot ketika melihat api yang menjalar di celemeknya. Wanita itu cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangannya, membuat api itu menghilang dalam sekejap. "Apa-apaan ini?!" Kushina menoleh, mencari-cari sumber api itu.

"Maaamaammammm!"

Mata Kushina terpaku pada bocah yang merangkak di lantai dapur.

"Maam… maaamm!" Bocah itu menyeringai, memamerkan dua gigi susunya.

Kushina melongo ketika dia melihat telinga bayi yang mencuat itu. "Elf?!"

"Maamaaam!" Bayi itu kembali berseru, membentangkan kedua lengannya yang montok, minta untuk digendong.

Kushina yang masih melongo itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, memperhatikan bayi elf yang bermata biru langit dan berambut pirang itu.

"Mam… mam!" Bayi itu mengerutkan keningnya, kesal karena Kushina tidak menggedongnya. Dia menggoyangkan lengannya, dan di detik berikutnya, tirai di sebelah Kushina langsung terbakar, membuat wanita berambut merah itu melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kyahahaha!" Bayi itu menjerit girang, menepuk tangannya. "Mama!" Sang bayi kembali mengangkat lengannya, meminta gendong.

Semua juru masak sama sekali tidak tahu akan keberadaan anak itu, sibuk mematikan api yang ajaibnya sulit untuk dimatikan. Dan disana berdirilah Kushina, melongo dengan mata terbelalak, menatap bocah yang sejak tadi memanggilnya mama itu.

**xxx**

Minato Namikaze mengerang, menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda itu. "Kau biarkan dia lari?!"

"Apa salahku?!" Rubah berbulu kemerah-merahan di depannya berseru kesal.

"Apa salahmu?! Kau membiarkan Naruto kabur dari kamar ini!" Minato tahu bahwa sebagai pangeran yang dihormati semua rakyat dia tidak seharusnya menjerit seperti itu, tapi peduli amat, saat ini sedang krisis. Dia tidak tahu entah dosa apa yang dia perbuat pada semua leluhurnya sampai-sampai dia harus menerima semua cobaan ini.

Bertunangan dengan wanita yang belum pernah dia temui memang sudah nasibnya sebagai pangeran kerajaan. Tapi dia tidak keberatan. Toh sudah seharusnya dia menikahi elf dan meneruskan darah kerajaan. Namun, nasibnya berputar 180 derajat sejak kemarin. Hari itu adalah hari yang normal baginya. Dia terbangun ketika matahari terbit, bersemedi, melatih sihirnya di halaman kerajaan… Dan ketika dia bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya di air terjun suci, dia melihat sinar yang sangat terang.

Karena penasaran, Minato mendekati sinar itu. Dia kehilangan kata-kata ketika dia melihat rubah berekor sembilan dan muncul dari sinar. Rubah itu sangat persis dengan gambar rubah yang ada di perpustakaan kerajaan. Menurut mitos, rubah itu mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang bisa mengendalikan waktu. Rubah itu hanya akan muncul jika seseorang elf dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa lahir di dunia. Dan tentu saja tidak ada elf yang memenuhi persyaratan itu.

"_Kau Minato bukan?"_ Rubah itu berbicara, membuat Minato tersentak. Elf berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepala. _"Namaku Kurama, aku datang dari masa depan."_

Minato hanya bisa terdiam, memperhatikan rubah itu. _"Saya mengerti. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan?"_ Dia bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"_Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"_ Kurama tertawa. _"Ini."_

Di detik berikutnya, sang rubah melembar sebuah buntalan ke arah Minato. Dengan gesit, Minato menangkap buntalan itu. Mata Minato langsung terbelalak ketika dia melihat sepasang mata biru jernih yang mengintip dari balik selimut. _"Paapaapaapap!"_

"_Minato, aku perkenalkan. Naruto. Putramu dari masa depan."_

Untuk pertama kali sejak dia lahir, Minato melongo.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Awalnya dia mengira kalau Kurama hanyalah rubah palsu, bukan rubah seperti yang diceritakan di mitos. Namun, sihir yang dimiliki rubah itu memang bukan lelucon. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kalian berdua datang dari masa depan?" Minato belum sempat mendengar alasan dari Kurama. Semalam, dia menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk berdiskusi dengan ayahnya. Keberadaan Naruto dan Kurama adalah rahasia dan dia tidak bisa bercerita pada ayahnya. Dia memberitahu sang raja kalau dia belum siap untuk bertunangan dengan sang putri elf. Untung saja raja tersebut bijaksana dan memutuskan untuk menunda pertunangan. Namun cepat atau lambat, Minato harus menikahi putri tersebut.

Sejak kemarin, Minato menjaga bocah bernama Naruto itu. Bayi yang berusia enam bulan itu bukan main liarnya. Selain mewarisi sihir anginnya, sang bocah juga bisa menggunakan sihir api.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Minato melihat elf yang bisa menggunakan dua sihir.

"Aku muncul ketika Naruto lahir." Kurama menjelaskan. "Lima tahun yang ke depan."

Minato menganggukkan kepala. "Jadi kau muncul ketika anakku lahir? Anakku adalah elf yang di mitos itu?" Minato tersenyum singkat. Anehnya, dia merasa bangga terhadap bayi liar itu.

"Tentu. Tapi aku terpaksa kembali ke masa lalu membawa bayi itu." Kurama menggaruk telinganya. "Karena kehadiran Naruto terancam di masa depan. Di masa depan, kau sudah menjadi raja dan kau memerintah supaya aku membawa Naruto ke masa lalu, membawanya ke tempat aman."

"Apa yang terjadi di masa depan?" Raut wajah Minato menjadi serius, namun Kurama tidak menjawab. "Kau tidak bisa bilang?" Kurama mengangguk. Minato menatap ke arah jubahnya, di mana air liur Naruto masih menempel di sana. "Aku mengerti. Masa depan tidak boleh berubah."

Kurama kembali mengangguk. "Aku cuma bisa bilang kalau salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto terancam adalah karena dia tidak sepenuhnya berdarah elf."

Minato mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?" Elf tersebut bertanya. "Naruto adalah putra dariku dan putri kerajaan seberang bukan? Tentu saja dia sepenuhnya elf."

"Tidak. Naruto berdarah manusia. Yaahh… seperempat manusia."

Minato terpaku. "Maksudmu? Jadi Naruto bukan…"

"Iya. Dia bukan putra dari tunanganmu itu." Kurama mendengus. "Kau sebaiknya batalkan pertunanganmu dengan elf itu. Kalau tidak, Naruto tidak akan lahir dan aku juga tidak akan muncul."

"Tunggu dulu." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, siapa istriku?"

"Setengah manusia, setengah elf." Kurama memutar bola matanya. "Wanita itu barbar sekali. Naruto benar-benar mewarisi keliarannya."

Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata. Setengah manusia setengah elf? Setahunya tidak ada lagi makhluk campuran sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka semua sudah dibasmi. "Siapa wanita itu?"

"Oohh dia ada di kerajaan ini." Kurama menyeringai jahil. "Dan Naruto tahu akan itu, makanya tadi dia kabur untuk menemui Mamamamam-nya."

Minato hanya bisa menatap Kurama dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Calon istrinya ada di kerajaan selama ini? Siapa? "Tunggu. Aku yang menjadi raja nanti?"

Kurama mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan kakak-kakakku?"

"Entah."

"Selain itu aku akan menikah dengan setengah manusia? Apakah kerajaan akan menerima itu?"

"Entah."

Minato mengerang, menggaruk rambutnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang. "Aku akan mencari Naruto."

"Daaah!" Kurama menguap, moncongnya terbuka lebar. "Aku mau tidur."

Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata, menatap makhluk gaib di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa para elf memujamu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sana cari Naruto!"

Kalau saja bisa, Minato benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan tornado anginnya dan menerbangkan rubah sialan ini.

**xxx**

"Emmemmamm… buubuuu… haaahh!"

Kushina masih terpaku, menatap bayi pirang yang mengulum kue kukus buatannya. Si bayi berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya, menatap Kushina dengan tatapan serius. "Kau bicara apa sih?" Kushina tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sejak tadi sang bayi berceloteh ria seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. "Kau pasti akan jadi anak yang banyak bacot." Kushina meringis, mengulurkan tangannya. Di detik berikutnya, sang bayi sudah melayang, meringkuk ke dalam pelukan Kushina. "Kau bisa menggunakan sihir angin juga…"

"Mamamamam!"

"Iya iya. Anak pintar." Kushina tersenyum lebar, mengusap rambut si bayi. Setelah sadar akan kekuatan berbahaya anak bayi ini, Kushina langsung membawa pergi anak itu dari dapur dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya. "Kau anak siapa sih?" Kushina memainkan telinga yang lancip itu, membuat sang bayi cekikikan. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anggota kerajaan… jadi aku tidak tahu siapa ayahmu."

"Papap!"

"Iya. Siapa papa-mu?"

"Toto!"

"Toto?" Kushina tertawa geli. "Sayang sekali, tidak ada siapa pun di sini yang punya nama Toto." Kushina mengangkat jari telunjuknya, seberkas api muncul dari ujung jarinya. Bayi itu menatap api mungil di jari Kushina dengan girang. Setelah tertawa-tawa, bayi itu membentangkan lima jarinya, membentuk api mungil yang menetap di telapak tangannya. Kushina menyeringai lebar, mengusap rambut bayi itu. "Hebat!"

"Mamam!"

"Iyaaa." Kushina masih menyeringai.

"Papap!"

"Iyaa. Siapa papamu?"

"Papapapap!" Sang bocah kembali bergumam-gumam. Senyuman Kushina menghilang ketika dia melihat si bayi yang sekarang melayang-layang ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Tunggu! Ini lantai lima!"

"Papap!" Si bayi menjerit, menepuk kaca jendela di depannya.

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Dia memang bukan sepenuhnya elf, jadi dia tidak tahu seperti apa saja kekuatan elf. Namun dia pernah dengar kalau elf bisa merasakan keberadaan sesama elf. "Apakah ayahmu mau datang ke sini?" Kushina melongo. "Astaga! Serius? Anggota keluarga kerajaan?!" Wanita berambut merah itu langsung panik. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan anggota kerajaan tahu kalau dia setengah elf. Dia cepat-cepat memadamkan api yang ada di ujung jarinya dan meraih tubuh mungil si bayi. "Aku tidak tahu apa papapap-mu itu akan datang tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari jendela."

Sebelum dia sempat bersembunyi di kolong ranjang bersama si bayi, jendela di depannya terbuka dengan lebar. Kushina melongo, menatap bayi yang sekarang tertawa cekikikan ini. "Papapap!" Sang bayi berseru girang, melambai-lambai lengannya. Kushina hanya bisa terpaku, menatap jubah putih yang perlahan-lahan mendekati jendela kamarnya.

"Naruto!" Seruan seorang lelaki terdengar. "Kau di sana?" Angin yang kencang berderu masuk ke dalam ruangannya, membuat semua kertas dan buku yang ada di kamarnya terbang ke mana-mana. Si bayi menjerit girang, menepuk tangannya.

"Papaaa!"

Kushina memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. _Angin sialan. Mataku jadi kelilipan._ Dia merenggangkan pegangannya terhadap si bayi, mengusap matanya yang pedih. Namun dia membuat kesalahan, karena di detik berikutnya, si bayi sudah menyelip keluar dari pelukannya. "Eh! Eeehh?!" Kushina melotot, berusaha untuk menangkap bayi itu. Namun si bayi sudah keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Kushina melongo semakin menjadi-jadi, nyaris melompat dari jendela untuk menangkap anak itu. Namun, anak itu 'merangkak' di udara. Kushina terpaku, menatap bayi pirang yang merangkak ke arah lelaki berjubah putih yang melayang di udara.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Kushina menyipitkan mata, berusaha untuk menatap lelaki itu. Namun sinar matahari menghalagi penglihatannya.

"Kamar siapa ini?" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya. "Ini menara khusus untuk pembantu, bukan? Naruto, jangan keliaran lagi, mengerti?"

"Mamam!"

"Tunggu... Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Lelaki itu berseru kaget.

Kushina menyipitkan matanya, menatap bola api yang menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis, menangkap bola itu dengan telapak tangannya. Jeritan girang si bayi terdengar kencang, membuat Kushina memutar bola matanya. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, membuat bola api di tangannya menghilang.

"Astaga… ternyata kau benar-benar…"

Kushina menoleh, terbelalak ketika dia melihat lelaki dengan jubah putih masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Wanita berambut merah itu tidak bisa berkata-kata, memperhatikan pangeran elf dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru.

"Kau setengah manusia?" Elf itu berbisik.

Kushina menggigit bibir. _ Aku akan dihukum…_

"Kau… calon istriku?"

…_mati…_ "Hah?" Kushina melongo "Istri?!"

Naruto menyeringai lebar, memamerkan dua gigi mungilnya. Dia menepuk tangan berkali-kali, menatap ayah dan ibunya yang saling melongo.

"Mamamapapapa!"

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: sesuai warning, alurnya cepat... haha**

**tapi moga-moga readers sekalian suka :)**

**fic ini terinspirasi sama Ufo Baby? hahaha. ada yang pernah nonton?**

**Nulis Naruto baby yang bandel seru juga sih... haha. Rasanya kasian juga Minato sama Kushina yang tiba-tiba harus ngurus bocah sebandel itu... :p**

**Segitu dulu deh, see you in the next chapter!**

**PS: bagi semua yang add fb aku... Agata Barbara, di remove aja... lol! Aku buat yang baru sih... Agata Tashia (Barbara). Itu khusus buat laporin fic2 :) jadi kalau ada update atau apa aku post ke akun kedua. jadi add ya bagi yang berkenan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Fantasy, OC, OOC, typos, dont like dont read :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bubuuu… nya nya… heemm…" Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata biru sebesar bola pingpong. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya menatapnya seperti itu? Kenapa tidak memeluknya seperti biasa? Naruto memanyunkan bibir, melayang ke arah ibunya. "Ayaaa… maaamaamm…" Dia mendarat di pangkuan Kushina dan memasukkan jari montoknya ke dalam mulut, menghisap jempol. Di detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah terlelap, meringkuk di pangkuan Kushina.

Kushina terpaku, menatap bayi mungil yang mendengkur pelan itu.

"Jadi…" Kushina berdehem, menoleh ke arah elf berambut pirang yang sejak tadi sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. "Namamu…" Kushina segan sesaat. Mau dilihat bagaimana pun, lelaki ini adalah elf. Kushina memperhatikan paras lelaki itu. Rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda, mata biru tajam. Jubah putih dari satin… Mata Kushina terpaku pada anting perak yang terpasang di telinga yang lancip itu. Di anting itu, terukir lambang kerajaan Konoha. Hanya keluarga kerajaan yang bisa mengenakan anting itu. Kushina meneguk ludah. Apa yang akan bangsawan ini lakukan padanya, makhluk campuran yang seharusnya sudah punah puluhan tahun yang lalu?

"Minato." Lelaki itu menjawab singkat.

Kushina melongo. Minato? Pangeran yang seharusnya bertunangan hari ini? Pangeran yang seenaknya membatalkan pertunangan dan membuat kerja keras semua koki sia-sia. "Kau… kenapa kau batalkan pertunanganmu?! Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami bekerja keras demi hari ini!" Kushina mendesis. Rasa takutnya langsung lenyap, digantikan dengan kemarahan.

Minato berkedip, menatap Kushina dengan takjub. Mau dilihat bagaimana pun, Kushina adalah salah satu pelayan di kerajaan ini. Dan seorang pelayan berani melotot ke arahnya? Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata, mengamati Kushina dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kenapa kau batalkan pertunanganmu hah?" Kushina mendesis, menyondongkan tubuhnya dan mendesak Minato.

Minato berkedip lagi, melirik ke arah bayi yang masih tidur meringkuk, mengulum jempolnya. "Karena bocah itu."

Mata Kushina langsung menatap bayi di pangkuannya. Dia melotot, menatap Minato dan kembali menatap bocah itu. Dia menatap mereka berdua berulang kali dan akhirnya Kushina meledak. "Jadi aku benar?! Kau membatalkan pertunangan karena kau punya anak haram?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan keras-ke…"

"Aku tidak peduli meski kau ini pangeran dan hidupku ada di tanganmu! Kau seenaknya _berkembang-biak_ dan melukai perasaan tunanganmu?! Apa-apaan, _dattebane_?!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu tapi Naruto…"

"Dan siapa lagi Naruto itu?! Nama selingkuhanmu?!"

"… kau benar-benar salah paham dan Naruto tidak suka kalau ada yang berisik dan…"

"Siapa itu Naruto?!"

Di detik berikutnya, bola mata sebesar pingpong itu terbuka lebar. "Uhh… uhhh…" Bibir sang bayi bergetar. Mata birunya mulai dilapisi air mata. "Uawwaaahhh!"

Kushina melompat dari kasur ketika bantalnya terbakar begitu saja. Sebelum mereka sempat beraksi, angin tornado tiba-tiba muncul di kamar itu, menerbangkan semua perabotan yang ada di kamar. Kushina melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. Api dan angin itu menjadi lebih ganas seiring dengan tangisan si bayi. Wanita berambut merah itu hanya bisa terpaku, melihat kamarnya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu.

"Siapa Naruto? Bocah elf yang bisa menggunakan dua sihir itu." Minato membekap wajahnya, menggelengkan kepala. _Apa salahku, oh wahai para leluhur?_

**xxx**

Naruto terseguk, masih menangis. Mata birunya yang memerah itu melotot ke arah dua orang tuanya.

"Hei, Naruto! Lihat, lihat! Ini kue bolu yang kau makan tadi loh!" Kushina tertawa kaku, mengayunkan kue di depannya.

Naruto melotot. Sesegukan.

"Naruto, kau boleh mengunyah jubahku sesuka yang kau mau!" Minato ikut tertawa, melepaskan jubahnya dan mangayunkan jubah itu di depan Naruto.

Bocah berambut pirang itu memanyunkan bibir.

"Kau kira dia banteng apa? Dan kau matador-nya?" Kushina mencibir.

"Kain ini warnanya putih, bukan merah." Minato membalas. "Dan Naruto suka mengulum jubahku."

"Apa? Kau biarkan dia mengulum kain? Bagaimana kalau giginya rusak?" Kushina menyipitkan matanya.

"Sayang sekali. Tapi anak kecil suka mengasah gigi mereka dengan cara menggigit-gigit kain." Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan menantang.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, melihat dua orang tuanya yang mulai berdebat. Di detik berikutnya, bibirnya sudah kembali bergetar. "Uwaaahhhh!"

"Waaahh! Jangan nangis lagi!"

**xxx**

"Bukan begitu caranya menggendong bayi, _dattebane_!"

"Kemarin aku menggendongnya seperti ini!"

"Tapi kau salah, pirang! Kakinya tidak boleh ditekuk seperti itu! Lihat, lihat! Wajahnya sudah jadi masam lagi, _dattebane_!"

"Wajahnya masam karena kau teriak-teriak!"

"Kau sendiri teriak ya! Dasar elf pirang sialan!"

"Hei! Di depan bayi tidak boleh menyump…"

"UUAAAHHHH!"

Dengan jeritan terakhir itu, kamar Kushina secara resmi tidak bisa dihuni oleh makhluk hidup mana pun.

**xxx**

Minato dan Kushina tergeletak di lantai.

Bocah pirang itu masih menangis, sesegukan. Kobaran api dan angin berderu kencang di samping Naruto.

"Dia tidak mau diam…" Kushina merintih, menjentikkan jari untuk mematikan api Naruto, namun di detik berikutnya Naruto sudah membuat api yang jauh lebih besar. Kushina mengerang, menyerah.

"Aku tahu…" Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia mengayunkan lengannya, membentuk pelindung di sekitar kamar yang sudah hancur itu sehingga api dan tornado di dalam tidak bisa menyebar ke luar.

"Dia benar-benar anakmu?" Kushina berbisik, sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menjerit. Minato hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Siapa ibunya? Wanita gila."

"Aku tahu." Minato langsung tertawa. "Dia benar-benar wanita tergila yang pernah kutemui."

"Benarkah? Menyeramkan. Kasihan sekali kau." Kushina menoleh, menatap Minato dengan penuh belas kasihan.

"Aku tahu." Minato mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Dia menoleh, menatap sepasang mata violet itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kushina." Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa pelan. Dia terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan wajah Minato. Wajah sang pangeran elf dipenuhi keringat. Abu kotoran menempel di wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Pakaiannya yang mahal menjadi lusuh, rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Untuk sesaat, Kushina sama sekali tidak merasa kalau lelaki di sebelahnya ini adalah pangeran dengan derajat tinggi. Kushina merasa kalau Minato setara dengannya. "Maaf ya… tadi membentakmu… dan menuduh kalau anakmu itu… anak haram…" Wajah Kushina memanas.

"Tidak apa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapat anak itu." Minato terkekeh, menatap Kushina lekat-lekat.

"Heeh?"

Tangis Naruto tidak terdengar lagi, namun dua orang yang sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap itu tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sudah berhenti menangis. Bocah mungil itu merangkak di tengah-tengah tubuh kedua orang tuanya, mencengkeram jubah Minato dan memejamkan mata.

"Hei, lihat." Kushina menahan napas, melihat Naruto yang sudah mendengkur halus.

"Dia tertidur." Minato bergumam kagum. "Akhirnya…"

"Akhirnya." Kushina tertawa kecil. Wanita itu terdiam, menatap Naruto yang mengulum jubah Minato. "Dia anak yang lucu sekali." Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengusap pelan rambut Naruto. "Dan kau terlihat seperti lelaki baik-baik, tidak seperti kakak-kakakmu." Kushina meringis.

"Terima kasih." Minato tersenyum simpul, mengusap rambut Minato.

"Siapa pun ibu dari anak ini… dia beruntung sekali, bisa memiliki kalian berdua." Kushina menyeringai.

Minato tidak menjawab, menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum misterius. "Akan kusampaikan padanya." Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Kushina dan Naruto di sampingnya. Dia menguap pelan.

Mata Kushina perlahan-lahan tertutup. "Hei… pangeran…" Dia menatap Minato yang terlihat tidak kalah mengantuk. "Kau yakin kau mau tertidur di tempat kotor seperti ini?"

Minato tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan mata dan meletakkan tangannya di sisi Naruto. "Panggil aku Minato…"

Kushina tidak lagi memperhatikan Minato. Dia tertidur lelap di samping dua elf itu,

**xxx**

Ketika Minato dan Kushina membuka mata mereka, wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah mereka. "Mamapapap! Maapphh!" Bayi itu mulai berceloteh, menempelkan bibirnya di pipi mereka berdua, mengecup pipi mereka dengan suara yang sangat berisik.

Kushina terpaku, tidak tahu sejak kapan jaraknya dan jarak Minato sebegitu dekat sehingga sang bayi bisa langsung mencium mereka berdua di waktu bersamaan.

"Hei, Naruto." Minato beranjak, menghapus air liur Naruto dari pipinya. Dia menguap, mengulurkan lengannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto langsung melayang, membentur tubuh ayahnya. Minato terbatuk ketika Naruto menubruk dadanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kushina hanya bisa meringis, menatap Naruto yang menggeliat di dada ayahnya. Bayi itu menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang bundar. "Naruto memang lucu sekali!" Kushina menahan jeritannya. Dia mengusap rambut Naruto, mencubit pipi tembam bocah itu. "Siaapaa mamamu, Narutooo?" Kushina berceloteh dengan nada imut, membuat sang bayi cekikikan.

"Maaamamaaam." Dia berceloteh, mengayunkan lengan mungilnya ke arah Kushina.

"Iyaaa siapaaa?" Kushina tertawa, rambut merahnya yang panjang melayang-layang karena sihir angin Naruto

"Mamamamam!" Naruto berseru, menciptakan kumpulan api mungil di sisi Kushina. Wanita berambut panjang itu tertawa lagi, menciptakan api mungil di sisi api Naruto. "Anak ini hebat sekali." Kushina menatap Minato. "Dia bisa menggunakan sihirmu kan? Sihirmu angin… Jadi sihir api ini dari sihir ibunya?"

"Begitulah."

"Waah… elf yang bisa sihir api. Aku jadi penasaran..." Dia memutar jarinya, membentuk roda api mungil yang berputar di dekat Naruto. Bocah pirang itu bertepuk tangan dengan girang.

"Aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengannya tidak lama lagi." Minato meringis, mulai berpikir entah kapan Kushina bisa sadar kalau sang ibu itu adalah dia sendiri.

"Kau mau memperkenalkan elf padaku?" Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan ngeri. Dia tidak mau kalau ada elf yang tahu bahwa dia bukan sepenuhnya manusia. _Tunggu._ Kushina terpaku. Minato sendiri adalah elf. _Tunggu… Sejak tadi aku… menunjukkan sihir apiku pada…_

"Kushina? Wajahmu memucat." Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

_Minato tahu. Dia tahu kalau aku setengah elf._ "Apakah kau akan membunuhku?" Kushina langsung bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Aku setengah elf. Setengah manusia. Makhluk terkutuk."

Minato terdiam, menatap mata Kushina. Mata violet yang biasanya bersinar jahil itu mulai pudar, menatapnya dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Minato berbisik pelan, mempererat gendongannya di tubuh mungil Naruto. "Kalau aku membunuhmu, berarti aku membunuh ibu dari Naruto dan Naruto sendiri."

Kushina mengerutkan kening, menatap Minato dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan membunuh ibu Naruto?"

"Aku bilang padamu kalau aku akan memperkenalkan ibu Naruto padamu kan?" Minato tersenyum singkat, mengayunkan jarinya. Kushina menegang, mundur dua langkah dari Minato. "Tenang saja. Ibu Naruto sendiri makhluk campuran."

Kushina terpaku, menatap Minato dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau serius?" Pantas saja Minato tidak langsung membunuhnya.

"Iya." Tangan Minato masih berayun. "Kushina, aku perkenalkan kau pada ibu Naruto." Minato menyeringai jahil, mengayunkan jarinya ke arah Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah itu mengerutkan kening, menatap kumpulan pecahan cermin yang digabung menjadi satu lewat sihir angin Minato. "Apa ini?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap bayangannya.

"Cermin ini memantulkan bayanganmu, Kushina." Minato menahan tawa. "Tentu saja kau ibunya."

Kushina masih terpaku, menatap cermin itu seakan-akan dia menunggu seseorang untuk keluar dari cermin. Namun, itu hanya cermin biasa dan cermin itu memantulkan bayangannya. "Kau bercanda." Dia menatap Minato dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak. Aku cukup serius." Minato tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa berbagi penderitaan. "_Welcome aboard_, Kushina."

"Mamaaamam!" Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan girang.

Kushina hanya bisa melongo.

**xxx**

Wanita berambut merah itu tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Malam ini harusnya menjadi malam yang bahagia untuknya, menghidangkan makanan di malam pertuangan pangeran kerajaan Konoha, memasak di dapur… mendapat tatapan kagum dari rekan-rekan dan mungkin dia akan mendapat bonus atau naik pangkat. Namun disinilah dia, duduk di kamar yang tidak bisa dideskripsi seperti apa hancurnya di hadapan pangeran yang seharusnya bertunangan malam ini.

"Jadi. Naruto muncul di air terjun suci. Bersama dengan hewan legendaris yang dipuja oleh kaum elf." Minato menjelaskan.

Kushina hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, termangu.

"Dan hewan itu… Kurama namanya…"

"Kyuukyuu!" Naruto berceloteh senang.

"Kurama." Minato membenarkan, menatap anaknya dengan tatapan geli. "Adalah penjaga Naruto. Dia datang dari masa depan. Lima tahun dari sekarang."

"Aku masih tidak percaya." Kushina menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi lihat Naruto." Minato mengangkat bocah itu. Sesaat Kushina berhenti berpikir, gemas melihat Naruto yang menyeringai ke arahnya, memamerkan dua gigi mungil. "Dia mirip denganku. Dia bisa menggunakan sihirku dan sihir api. Siapa lagi di sini yang punya sihir api selain kau, Kushina?"

"Tunanganmu." Kushina mendengus.

"Tidak. Sihirnya sama denganku." Minato melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Naruto langsung melayang ke arah Kushina. "Sihir api biasanya dimiliki oleh elf jantan. Sejujurnya aku belum bertemu dengan elf wanita yang bisa menggunakan sihir api. Api itu…"

"Membutuhkan banyak nyali untuk menguasainya." Kushina melanjutkan, memeluk Naruto. "Sihirku tidak elegan seperti sihir-sihir lainnya." Mata violetnya menatap Minato dengan tajam. "Api itu keras. Sulit dikontrol. Liar. Panas. Menyakitkan…" Dia tersenyum lebar, menempelkan ciuman di pipi Naruto.

"Tapi kau tetap memilih untuk berlatih dengan sihir itu." Minato tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kushina memang sejak tadi tidak mau percaya kalau Naruto adalah putranya dari masa depan, tapi dia bisa seakrab itu dengan Naruto.

"Meski aku setengah manusia, aku bisa menggunakan sihir." Kushina menyeringai. "Aku bisa memilih untuk membenam sihirku dan tidak menggunakannya. Tapi aku benci kalau aku menjadi lemah, jadi aku memilih untuk melatih sihirku."

"Sihir bagi para elf semudah bernapas." Minato membuat tornado mungil di telapak tangannya. "Namun… dari buku yang kubaca…"

"Anak setengah elf sulit untuk menguasai sihir mereka. Beberapa bahkan tewas ketika mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sihir, begitu?" Kushina tertawa. "Bukankah itu sebab utama kenapa anak setengah elf dibasmi? Mereka tidak bisa mengontrol sihir mereka dan hanya menjadi menghancur saja." Dia menurunkan Minato, tiba-tiba menyibakkan pakaiannya. Minato melongo, cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "Hei, lihat." Kushina mendengus. Wajah Minato memerah ketika melihat Kushina yang menunjukkan perutnya. Dia nyaris memalingkan wajah lagi, namun bekas luka bakar di perut itu membuat Minato tersentak. "Aku nyaris tewas ketika umurku sepuluh tahun. Karena bermain dengan api." Kushina menyeringai, menurunkan pakaiannya.

Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu wanita dengan karakter seperti Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu dengan santai menunjukkan bekas luka dan _bangga_ akan luka itu. "Kau tidak… menyesal?" Minato bertanya bingung.

"Menyesal untuk apa?"

"Bukankah kulit dan kecantikan adalah sesuatu yang disebut harta wanita?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Apaan tuh?" Kushina tertawa. "Pangeran, itu hanya berlaku di kalangan elf bangsawan di sekitarmu." Dia menatap Minato dengan jahil. "Di kalanganku, yang namanya luka itu wajar. Bahkan, salah satu rekanku di dapur, Hitomi namanya, dia kehilangan dua jarinya dan dia adalah salah satu koki terhandal di kerajaan ini."

Minato terpaku, menatap Kushina yang kembali bermain dengan Naruto. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah tahu akan hal ini. Dia selalu berada di sisi lain istana, tempat anggota kerajaan dan bangsawan lainnya berkeliaran. Dia tidak pernah mengunjungi karyawan atau pelayan di kerajaan. Bahkan, pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk melayaninya adalah pelayan terpilih dengan paras cantik dan sempurna. Minato mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau bilang… kalau kau dan rekan-rekanmu akan kena masalah karena… semua makanan yang kalian sediakan untuk pertunangan…"

"Tidak terpakai." Kushina mendengus. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Kushina cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Meski aku masih tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah putraku, aku percaya dia datang dari masa depan. Toh kau tidak terlihat berpengalaman mengurus anak kecil dan kami tidak pernah disuruh memasak makanan untuk anak kecil."

Minato mengangguk, lega.

"Hanya saja… kami berharap supaya pengurus istana mengijinkan ketua koki kami untuk membagikan semua makanan yang berlebihan itu untuk rakyat…" Kushina berbisik pelan. "Tapi sepertinya tidak diijinkan." Dia tertawa. "Yah… rasanya cukup sedih juga… kalau semua kerja keras kami masuk ke tong sampah."

Minato terdiam.

"Oh, aku sudah harus kembali ke dapur." Kushina menatap ke arah jendela, di mana matahari sudah terbenam. "Kami harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk anggota kerajaan."

"Tunggu, Kushina." Minato beranjak, menahan wanita itu. "Katamu… kau adalah salah satu koki di istana?"

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau tidak tahu? Aku bisa kerja di sana karena perintahmu. Kita memang belum pernah bertemu, tapi kau pernah berkunjung di desa dan mencoba masakan yang kujual. Setelah itu kau menyuruh pengawal kerajaan untuk membawaku ke kerajaan sebagai koki."

Minato terdiam sesaat, berpikir. "Oh. Jadi kau wanita itu…" Dia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan takjub. "Aku tidak mencoba masakanmu pada waktu itu…"

Kushina mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Sebenarnya… aku memang sedang berkunjung ke desa. Tapi aku tidak menyentuh makanan apa pun." Minato tertawa pelan, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya melihat wanita berpakaian lusuh yang menutupi kepalanya dengan selendang hitam. Wanita itu membawa tumpukan makanan ringan di keranjang."

Kushina menganggukkan kepala. "Itu aku. Sebelum bekerja di kerajaan."

Minato menyeringai. "Dari pakaianmu, aku tahu kau hanyalah rakyat biasa yang kesusahan. Aku juga tahu kalau kau menjual semua makanan itu. Tapi, ketika sekumpulan anak-anak kelaparan mendekatimu, kau langsung membagi semua makanan itu tanpa berpikir lagi."

"Aku melakukan itu? Tidak ingat." Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Aku memang terkadang membagikan makanan untuk anak-anak yatim piatu… Tapi, terima kasih. Meski kau belum pernah mencoba masakanku, kau membawaku ke dalam istana."

Minato menyeringai lebar. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih."

"Hmmm? Apa katamu?" Kushina yang sedang membersihkan kotoran dari celemeknya sama sekali tidak mendengar Minato.

"Tidak." Minato tersenyum tipis, menggendong Naruto yang merangkak ke arahnya. Bocah itu menggeliat dengan tidak sabar, menarik rambut Minato yang panjang.

"Kyuuu! Kyuuu!" Naruto merengek.

"Dia mencari siapa?" Kushina bertanya bingung.

"Kurama." Minato menghela napas. "Rubah yang membawanya ke sini. Rubah paling menyebalkan." Dia mendengus.

"Kalau begitu sudah sebaiknya kau pergi." Kushina terseyum simpul. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. "Hei, bocah. Sampai jumpa." Kushina menunduk, menganyunkan jarinya di depan muka Naruto.

"Mamaam. Dadaaa!" Naruto melambaikan jari-jari mungilnya, mencegkeram jari telunjuk Kushina.

"Daah!" Kushina cekikikan, mengecup pipi Naruto. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa pedih sesaat ketika dia melihat Minato dan Naruto yang sudah berdiri di jendela.

Untuk sesaat, dia benar-benar merasa kalau akhirnya dia memiliki keluarga lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, Kushina." Minato menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Dia tidak percaya dengan Minato. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Minato adalah pangeran. Untuk apa mengunjunginya lagi? Selain itu, bisa jadi Minato salah paham. Naruto bukanlah anak Kushina. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia hanyalah juru masak dan Minato adalah pangeran yang mempunyai tunangan. Mereka tidak mungkin bersatu di masa depan.

"Kushina?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku capek saja." Kushina tertawa kaku. "Sampai jumpa!" Dia melambaikan tangannya. _Selamat tinggal._ Kushina menatap kepergian dua elf itu. "Haah… aku kenapa sih?" Dia mendengus. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi seperti ini? "Oke. Sekarang kembali ke dapur dan…" Kushina terpaku, menatap kondisi kamarnya. "Celaka. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat malam ini juga…"

**xxx**

"Hei, Hitomi. Boleh aku tidur dikamarmu malam ini?" Kushina meletakkan _steak_ di atas piring emas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamarmu jauh lebih bagus dari kamarku?" Hitomi menaikkan sebelah alis, menyodorkan sekumpulan potongan wortel untuk Kushina. "Kau mendapat kamar sendiri kan? Sedangkan aku tidur di kamar gabungan loh, bersama koki yang lain. Kalau kau mau menginap di kamar kami, kau harus minta ijin pada yang lain…"

Kushina menghela napas. Benar ucapan Hitomi. Dia harus minta ijin. Tapi itu berarti dia harus meminta ijin pada sepuluh koki yang tidak dikenalnya dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia ingin menginap bersama mereka.

"Aku benar-benar akan dipecat malam ini." Kushina merintih pelan, menyusun potongan wortel itu di piring emas.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tahu kau selalu membawa ulah tapi kau tidak akan dipecat semudah itu, Kushina. Kau kan mendapat rekomendasi dari pangeran Minato! Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhmu!" Hitomi tertawa.

"Tetap saj…" Sebelum Kushina sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara gentongan yang sangat nyaring terdengar, membuat semua koki di dapur itu melompat kaget. "Apaan sih?!" Kushina menjerit lagi. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan salad buatannya.

Sang penyampai berita istana itu berdehem, lagi-lagi mengabaikan Kushina. "Pada malam ini, saya membawa titah dari Pangeran Minato-_sama_!"

Mendengar itu, semua koki tersentak. Chouza, kepala koki langsung bergegas menuju ke pembaca berita, berlutut di depannya. Koki yang lain ikut langsung berlutut, menundukkan kepala. "Hei, Kushina!" Hitomi mendesis, menarik temannya sampai Kushina tersungkur di tanah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat tundukkan kepalamu!"

Kushina termangu-mangu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sang pembawa berita berdehem, membuka gulungan berwarna emas. "_Saya, Minato, meminta maaf karena ketidaknyamanan yang saya sebabkan karena membatalkan pertunangan. Entah berapa banyak kerja keras yang terbuang karena hal ini…_"

Semua pelayan tersentak, menatap satu sama lain.

Pangeran kerajaan meminta maaf?

"… _Tidak banyak yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menebus apa yang sudah terjadi. Namun, saya memberi ijin pada kepala koki, Chouza, untuk membagikan makanan kerajaan untuk para rakyat._"

Jeritan girang Kushina membuat semua koki melompat kaget. Namun, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk saling melompat dan ikut menjerit girang.

"Terima kasih." Chouza menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mengangkat kedua lengan untuk menerima titah itu. Namun, pengawal istana kembali memukul gong, membuat semua penghuni di dapur itu kembali tersentak kaget.

_Suatu hari nanti akan kubakar gong itu._ Kushina menggertakkan gigi.

"Titah masih belum selesai!" Pembaca pesan itu berdehem. Semua koki langsung kembali berlutut, menundukkan kepala. Kushina kembali diseret, kakinya membentur lantai dapur yang keras. Dia menahan rintihan, menatap si pembaca berita dengan kesal. _Ada apa lagi sih?_

"_Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saya memilih seorang wanita desa yang berbakat untuk menjadi juru masak di istana."_

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis. "Siapa?" Dia berbisik pada Hitomi, membuat rekannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"… _dan pada hari ini juru masak bernama Kushina tersebut akan menjadi salah satu pelayan istana yang bekerja khusus dibawahku. Sekian._"

Para juru masak hanya bisa tersentak, menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wanita berambut merah itu melongo. "Hah?"

"Kushina!" Jeritan si pembaca pesan membuat Kushina beranjak, cepat-cepat berlari ke arahnya. "Terimalah titah dari Pangeran Minato-_sama_." Kushina hanya bisa termangu-mangu berlutut, menerima gulungan emas itu dengan keringat dingin. Dia bisa merasakan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

_Apa-apaan, Minato?!_

Kushina sudah bertekad untuk membentak Minato karena memasukkan namanya ke dalam titah kerajaan, namun ucapan sang pembaca berita membuat Kushina mengubah niatnya. "Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di kamar yang disediakan khusus untukmu di istana."

Kushina menghela napas lega. Peduli amat semua orang melotot ke arahnya. Yang pasti, dia bisa mendapat kamar baru. "Tunggu." Dia mengerutkan kening. "Jadi aku tidak bisa memasak lagi? Pekerjaanku sekarang pelayan? Apa saja yang harus kulakukan?"

Si pembaca berita tidak menjawab, memutar tubuh dan pergi dari dapur, diiringi oleh kumpulan pengawal.

Kushina kembali menggertakkan gigi. Suatu hari nanti dia akan membakar habis rambut si pembaca berita itu dengan bola apinya. Lihat saja.

**xxx**

"Hei… Rena… Kenapa Minato membatalkan pertunangannya denganku?"

Pelayan yang bernama Rena memaksakan dirinya untuk menahan air mata. Mulutnya terbungkam oleh kain satin putih, rambutnya yang panjang berceceran di lantai.

"Aku ini putri tercantik bukan?" Pisau angin yang tajam menyayat kulit Rena, membuat gadis itu menangis kesakitan. Dia tidak bisa menjerit karena kain yang tersumpal di mulutnya. "Hei Rena. Apakah ada wanita lain di hati Minato?"

Rena menggeleng cepat, air mata bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara?" Sang putri yang mengenakan gaun merah itu mengayunkan lengannya, memotong sisa rambut Rena dengan pisau anginnya. "Oh iya." Dia cekikikan. "Maaf, karena kain ini ya? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Dia tertawa, melepaskan kain di mulut pelayannya. "Rena… aku ada perintah untukmu. Maukah kau melakukannya?" Dia meraih kipasnya, menepuk dagu pelayannya.

"T-tentu saja, Tuan Putri!" Sang pelayan menahan tangisan, mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mau pergi ke Konoha." Putri itu tersenyum lembut. "Besok."

"Si-siap!" Rena bergegas beranjak, berlari ke arah pintu, masih menahan tangisan.

"Minato…" Putri tersebut memainkan anting di telinganya yang lancip. "Tidak akan kumaafkan kau karena sudah mempermainkanku."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: makasih buat semua pembaca yang sudah review, fave, alert cerita ini :)**

**chap ini kayaknya punya ending yang sangat drama. Kayak sudah buat cerita sinetron... haha**

**anyway, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, OOC, alur cepat, typos**

**Dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina melotot, menatap rubah yang balas melotot ke arahnya.

Rubah berekor sembilan tersebut besar, sebesar serigala. Bulunya berwarna orange-kemerahan. Matanya berwarna kuning, mendelik tajam ke arah Kushina.

"Ammaahh!" Naruto kembali berceloteh, merangkak ke arah Kushina dan Kurama yang masih saling melotot. Mata birunya yang bundar melirik ke arah mereka berdua, bingung.

"Naruto." Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, ke sini, sayang." Wanita itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Bocah." Sang rubah berbisik manis, menggoyangkan salah satu ekornya. "Kau boleh memeluk ekorku. Seharian penuh."

"Naruto." Senyuman Kushina melebar. "Ayo sini. Lihat. Ada api nih." Kushina membentuk puluhan bola api yang terbang di sekitarnya, membuat mata biru Naruto membulat. Bocah itu bertepuk tangan dengan girang, menjerit-jerit sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang mungil ke arah Kushina.

"Bocah. Lihat ini." Kurama mengayunkan ekornya, membuat tornado api di sekitar Naruto. Bocah itu menjerit semakin girang.

Kushina dan Kurama mendelik, menggertakkan gigi.

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas, menepuk keningnya.

Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Oh iya. Karena dada rata Kushina.

**xxx**

_Satu jam sebelumnya…_

_._

_._

"Ini kamar baruku?" Kushina melongo, menjatuhkan kantung pakaiannya. Mata violetnya terbelalak, menatap ruangan yang diberikan padanya. Di pojok ruangan, terdapat kasur berlapiskan selimut putih bersih. Meja dan kursi tersedia, bersamaan dengan lemari pakaian. Beberapa tempat lilin menempel di dinding kamarnya. Kamar mandi mungil terletak di sebelah kamar. Kushina berlari ke arah kamar mandi, termangu ketika melihat kamar mandinya. Terdapat bak mandi yang terbuat dari kayu "Aku punya kamar mandi sendiri?!" Wanita itu menoleh, menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Pangeran termuda itu hanya tersenyum, bersender di dekat pintu. "Maaf. Ini kamar pelayan yang tersisa. Jadi tidak sebesar dengan kamar pelayan pribadi lainnya."

"Kau bercanda!" Kushina menjerit girang, berlari ke arah Minato. "Terima kasih! Kamar ini sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan kamarku yang sebelumnya."

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum lebar, mengusap tengkuknya. Minato menyeringai ketika melihat Kushina yang melompat di atas kasur barunya. "Ahh! Empuk sekali!" Wanita itu membenamkan wajahnya di balik selimutnya.

"Apakah selimutnya cukup tebal?" Minato bertanya. "Sepertinya tidak cukup." Dia menoleh, menatap salju yang mulai terlihat dari balik jendela. "Akan kumintakan…"

"Hei, aku yang seharusnya melayanimu." Kushina cepat-cepat beranjak. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah merasa kedinginan." Senyumnya melebar, memiringkan kepalanya dan di detik kemudian, lidah api mulai muncul dari ujung rambutnya, membuat Minato terpana sesaat.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu berpikir kalau rambutmu itu indah." Minato berujar tanpa dia sadari.

"Menyeramkan maksudmu?" Kushina meringis.

"Indah. Cantik." Minato mengulangi dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kushina tidak menjawab, wajahnya langsung merona. "Api itu sudah menyebar ke wajahmu?" Minato tertawa, membuat Kushina mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Mana Naruto?" Kushina meraih kuncir rambutnya, mengikat rambutnya menjadi kunciran ekor kuda.

"Oh, tadi dia tertidur bersama Kurama."

"Kurama?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Rubah yang dipuja para elf. Dan juga makhluk yang membawa anak kita." Minato tanpa sadar menaikkan sebelah alis. _Anak kita?_ Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar normal di telinganya? Padahal dia dan Kushina baru bertemu hari itu juga. "Emm…" Minato menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk ketika melihat Kushina yang mematung. "Aku tahu… kau masih belum bisa percaya kalau Naruto itu… Kau lihat apa?" Minato menoleh ke belakang setelah sadar bahwa tatapan Kushina sudah bukan menuju pada wajahnya lagi.

Di detik berikutnya, jari-jari dingin dan lentik menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaian Minato, membuat pangeran itu melompat. Dia cepat-cepat membekap dadanya dengan protektif, melotot ke belakang. "Kushina?!" Minato menjerit, menatap Kushina yang menyeringai lebar di belakangnya. Minato melongo, menoleh lagi, menatap Kushina yang ada di depannya, melongo juga.

"Hai, sayang." Kushina yang ada di belakangnya berbisik pelan di telinga Minato, membuat Minato merinding.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya kembaran." Kushina berbisik pelan, masih melongo melihat dirinya sendiri. "Kembaran yang genit pula."

"Kau…" Minato mengerutkan kening, menatap 'Kushina' yang masih menyeringai lebar. Di balik lengan wanita itu, Naruto sedang meringis, memamerkan dua gigi mungilnya.

"Kyuukyuu!" Dia menarik rambut 'Kushina' itu. "Papap!"

"Oh, sekarang Minato ya?" 'Kushina' berujar dengan manis.

Di detik berikutnya, wajah 'Kushina' berubah menjadi lelaki elf bertelinga lancip dan rambut pirang panjang, berkuncir kuda. "Puas?" 'Minato' menyeringai.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Aih! Aih!" Tangan mungilnya menepuk dada 'Minato'.

Kushina tertawa, melihat transformasi itu. "Tubuhnya masih tubuhku!" Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa tanpa henti, menatap Minato yang bertubuh wanita. Sedangkan Minato, pangeran berambut pirang itu hanya bisa terpaku, syok.

"Oh, iya. Maaf. Maaf. Dada Kushina masih belum kukecilkan. Ini masih dada wanita ya!" 'Minato' tertawa kencang. "Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dada Kushina rata begitu. Tidak ada beda dengan lelaki. Kau ini payah, Minato. Memilih wanita berdada rata." 'Minato' mendengus.

Minato hanya bisa berkedip, masih syok melihat perubahan wujud Kurama. Sedangkan Kushina memutuskan untuk menjadikan si kyuubi itu sebagai musuh abadi di detik itu juga.

**xxx**

_Present…_

_._

_._

Karena memutuskan untuk tidak ingin ada pertempuran darah, Minato cepat-cepat meraup Naruto dan menggendong bayi itu. Bocah itu sepertinya tidak senang. Dia ingin melihat api Kurama dan Kushina lagi. "Aih! Nyaa!" Dia berceloteh, melotot ke arah Minato.

"Sabar, anakku." Minato berbisik. "Tidak ada kamar lagi untuk ibumu kalau kamar ini hancur."

"Aihhh! Papap!"

"Shhh." Minato menggoyangkan Naruto, mengabaikan gigi bocah itu yang sudah menggigit jarinya dengan kesal.

"Jadi." Kushina berdehem. "Kau ini rubah sialan yang dipuji semua elf?" Dia mendelik.

"Betul." Kurama mengayunkan salah satu ekornya. "Dan kau sendiri berdarah elf, kau seharusnya menyembahku."

"Sampai aku mati juga aku tidak akan menyembahmu." Kushina mencibir. "Lalu? Menurut mitos, kau hanya bisa muncul jika ada elf yang berkekuatan super. Apakah itu Minato?" Kushina menoleh, menatap Minato yang masih sibuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak. Bukan aku." Minato cepat-cepat menjawab, mengernyitkan dahi sesaat ketika Naruto meronta semakin menjadi-jadi. "Naruto."

"Oh, Naruto?" Kushina menyeringai lebar.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, bocah itu menoleh, menatap ibunya dengan mata biru bundar. "Mamaaa!" Dia berseru, kembali meronta. Minato menghela napas, melepaskan pelukannya sehingga Naruto bisa 'merangkak' di udara, terbang ke arah ibunya. "Papap! Papap! Ngeehhh!" Naruto kembali berceloteh, mengayunkan jari mungilnya ke arah Minato dengan kesal.

"Kenapa dia?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Naruto yang masih berceloteh sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dia marah karena aku menghentikan perkelahian kalian." Minato menghela napas. "Meski masih bayi, emosi dia terlalu… meluap-luap."

"Mirip denganku ya?" Kushina meringis, mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Hmm? Kau sudah percaya kalau Naruto bayimu?"

Kushina terdiam sesaat, menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto. "Sebenarnya tidak. Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku dan kau…" Dia terdiam sesaat, menatap Minato. "Kau pangeran. Dan aku hanyalah orang biasa."

"Tidak. Kau bukan wanita biasa." Minato cepat-cepat menjawab. "Aku sendiri… tidak tahu apakah Naruto benar-benar anakku. Tapi, setelah melihat sosoknya dan melihatmu, aku tahu kalau dia ini sebenarnya anak kita berdua. Kushina, aku tahu kalau kau masih tidak percaya… tapi…"

"Aku percaya." Kushina memotong Minato. "Pertama-tama, dia punya sihir api. Aku memang hanya orang biasa yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan bangsawan elf. Tapi… aku tahu kalau sihir api jarang dimiliki orang. Elf terakhir yang punya sihir api… Dari klan Uchiha."

"Benar." Minato menganggukkan kepala. "Selain itu, Naruto tidak sepenuhnya elf. Dia seperempat manusia. Ada bau manusia dari tubuh Naruto, meski samar-samar."

Kushina terpaku, menatap Kurama yang menguap. "Benarkah? Kalian bisa mencium bau manusia dari Naruto?"

"Benar."

"Kau… asalmu dari mana?"

"Lima tahun ke depan." Kurama menguap lagi.

"Jangan-jangan… kau kembali ke masa lalu karena…" Kushina meneguk ludah. "Ada yang mengincar Naruto? Karena ada bau manusia di tubuhnya?"

"Tepat." Kurama mengayunkan ekornya. "Dan masalah lainnya juga. Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak tentang masa depan. Tapi, aku bisa bilang ini. Minato, kau menjadi raja. Kau menikahi Kushina pada waktu lima tahun dari sekarang."

Kushina dan Minato saling bertatapan. "Tidak mungkin." Kushina mendengus. "Aku masih tidak percaya. Pertama-tama, Minato itu pangeran. Aku ini hanya suruhan. Dan kedua, aku ini makhluk terkutuk. Aku seharusnya sudah tewas puluhan tahun yang lalu. Siapa yang bisa menyetujui hubungan kami?"

"Yah…" Kurama kembali menguap. "Pikirkan sekali bagaimana caranya. Yang pasti, rakyat tahu kalau kau cuma setengah elf. Tapi, Naruto terancam. Karena dia punya kekuatan yang sangat hebat meski dia masih bayi."

"Kurama benar." Minato berbisik pelan. "Meski aku berdarah elf penuh, aku baru bisa menggunakan kekuatanku ketika umurku lima tahun. Dan rata-rata anak elf baru bisa mengeluarkan sihir mereka di umur sepuluh. Aku sudah termasuk cepat. Selain itu… anak elf yang biasanya punya orang tua dengan sihir berbeda akan lebih sulit menggunakan sihir mereka."

"Kenapa?" Kushina mengerutkan kening.

"Karena mereka tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Dan selain itu, sihir itu sendiri yang harus memilih mereka." Minato menjawab. "Aku cepat menguasai sihir karena kedua orang tuaku adalah pengguna sihir angin."

"Dan di kasus Naruto, kedua sihir itu langsung memilihnya. Selain itu Naruto langsung menerima kedua sihir itu." Kurama menimpali. "Dia terlalu bahaya. Dan banyak anggota kerajaan yang ingin menyingkirkannya."

"Jadi… kau membawa Naruto ke masa lalu supaya dia bisa selamat dari orang-orang itu?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Betul. Minato di masa depan ingin menghadapi mereka semua tanpa melukai Naruto dan selain itu…"

"Selain itu?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kushina hamil lagi. Tepat beberapa bulan setelah dia melahirkan."

Kushina dan Minato melongo.

"Yahhh, begitulah." Kurama menguap. "Banyak yang membenci Kushina, dan sekarang ada yang membenci Naruto. Apalagi Kushina sedang hamil. Minato di masa depan tidak bisa menghadapi banyak musuh sekaligus melindungi wanita hamil. Makanya, Naruto dikirim ke masa lalu, di mana situasi masih aman."

Kushina masih melongo, tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Aku…" Dia melotot ke arah Minato. "Aku baru saja melahirkan dan kau… membuatku hamil lagi?! Kau ini apa? Monster mesum?!"

Minato langsung tergagap. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang tidak _gentleman_ seperti itu terhadap wanita!"

"Oh, kalian berdua selalu _berisik_ setiap malam. Sampai-sampai menitipkan Naruto padaku terus."

Wajah Minato dan Kushina langsung terbakar. "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan 'menyerang' wanita…"

"Siapa bilang kalau _kau_ yang 'menyerang', Minato?" Kurama menyeringai lebar.

"Hah?! Jadi _aku_ yang 'menyerang'?!" Kushina menjerit. "Aku ini wanita baik-baik dan…"

"Huh! Sejak awal kau itu dianugrahi dengan sihir api. Dan biasanya, yang punya sihir api itu… buas dan… liar." Cengiran Kurama melebar.

"Oh, masuk akal." Minato menganggukkan kepala.

Kushina megap-megap, membayangkan dirinya yang 'menerkam' Minato. "Ti-tidak, _dattebane_!" Dia menjerit kencang, wajahnya terbakar. "A-apa buktinya kalau aku melakukan itu semua?!"

"Bukti? Naruto buktinya." Kurama mendengus. "Dan bayi di kandunganmu. Haah… semoga tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Bisa-bisa aku dipanggil ke masa depan dan disuruh membawa anak di kandungan itu ke masa lalu."

Minato dan Kushina kembali melonngo.

Satu bocah lagi yang bisa menggunakan dua sihir secara bersamaan?

_Tidak. Tidak._

"Sebaiknya kita yang ada di masa depan jangan berbuat macam-macam." Kushina menggeram, menggoyangkan Naruto yang ada dipelukannya.

Bocah itu hanya bisa menatap ibunya dengan bingung. _Bicara apa sih?_ Mata birunya yang lebar seakan-akan bertanya begitu.

**xxx**

Naruto suka menyelimuti dirinya dengan ekor Kurama sambil meminum susunya.

"Dia suka dengan semua hal yang hangat." Minato berbisik, menatap Naruto yang sudah tertidur, memeluk ekor Kurama.

"Anak lucu." Kushina tersenyum lebar.

Mereka semua masih ada di kamarnya, duduk di ranjang baru Kushina. Wanita itu sangat menyukai kasur barunya. Sebelum ini, kasurnya hanya berbentuk papan kayu yang dilapisi oleh kasur tipis. Sekarang, dia bisa memiliki kasur yang selembut kapas.

"Minato. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai pelayanmu?"

Minato terdiam, bergumam pelan. "Hmmm… aku tidak biasanya dilayani, tidak seperti kakak-kakakku. Tugas pelayan biasanya membangunkan dan memandikan pangeran."

Kushina meneguk ludah. Memandikan? Wajahnya merona. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku…"

"Ah. Tidak. Aku mandi sendiri." Minato cepat-cepat memotong Kushina. "Aku tidak suka dimandikan. Aku biasanya bangun tepat ketika matahari terbit dan berlatih di padang rumput. Setelah itu aku akan berendam di air terjun suci."

Kushina menganggukkan kepala. "Berlatih?"

"Tentu. Tidak ada yang menggangguku di pagi-pagi buta." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut berlatih besok?" Minato mulai bertanya dengan semangat. "Sudah lama aku tidak berlatih dengan orang yang mempunyai sihir yang kuat."

Mendengar pujian itu, Kushina langsung menyeringai dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagus. Akan kuketuk jendelamu besok." Minato tersenyum. "Untuk sementara ini… bagaimana kalau tugasmu membawakanku dan Naruto makanan?"

"Aku juga." Kurama langsung berujar.

"Baiklah." Kushina tersenyum. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan tugasnya yang sebelumnya. "Lalu?"

"Emm… menjadi… pengasuh Naruto?" Minato bergumam. "Naruto suka sekali keluar diam-diam. Dan akan bahaya jika ada yang melihatnya… Ayahku, sang raja sama sekali tidak tahu akan keberadaannya."

"Oh iya…" Kushina menganggukkan kepala. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu? Masih belum dibatalkan?"

Minato langsung menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala. "Sama sekali belum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya jika aku bertemu dengannya."

"Dia temanmu?"

Minato menggeleng. "Kami baru bertemu sekali. Itu… sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Sekarang umurmu berapa?"

"Enam puluh tahun." Minato tersenyum.

"Itu kira-kira 20 tahun di umur manusia… Kalau begitu umur kita sama." Kushina meringis. Namun, senyuman Kushina menghilang ketika dia sadar sesuatu. "Hei, masa depan bisa berubah kan? Bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan tunanganmu? Naruto tidak akan lahir bukan?"

Minato terpaku. Dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Bukankah itu…" Kushina terdiam sesaat. "Bukankah itu lebih baik?" Dia berbisik.

"Maksudmu?" Minato mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau benci Naruto? Dia anakmu sendi…"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku menyukai Naruto!" Kushina cepat-cepat memotong. Wanita itu meneguk ludah, memalingkan wajahnya, sengaja tidak ingin melihat wajah Minato. "Tapi… dari cerita Kurama, sepertinya hidupmu susah sekali. Dan aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa sulitnya untuk berhubungan denganku, makhluk terkutuk. Jadi… bukankah lebih baik untuk tetap bertuna…"

"Tidak." Minato memotong. "Kushina, lihat aku." Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina, tidak mempedulikan raut wajah terkejut wanita itu. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesulit apa masa depan nanti. Tapi, lihat Naruto."

Kushina melirik, menatap bayi mungil yang sudah tertidur pula situ.

"Dia bayi sehat, bayi yang ceria dan bahagia." Minato tersenyum. "Aku tahu bahwa masa depan pasti akan sulit. Bagiku. Dan bagimu. Tapi, setelah melihat Naruto, aku tahu bahwa kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita… pasti di masa depan kita saling mencintai… karena Naruto dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang."

Kushina tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ketika dia melihat Minato untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang mencintai Minato. Namun, ketika mendengarkan ucapan dan melihat raut wajahnya yang penuh keyakinan seperti ini… "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa aku di masa depan rela menghamili anakmu meski baru saja melahirkan." Kushina tertawa pelan. "Hei, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir… kalau anakmu dan tunanganmu bisa lebih… menyenangkan dari Naruto?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Minato tertawa. "Entahlah. Naruto adalah anak yang liar. Namun, itulah yang menyenangkan. Anak itu mewarisi sifatmu, Kushina. Tertawa dan berisik setiap saat." Elf tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Hari-hariku yang membosankan akhirnya hilang juga."

Kushina tertawa. "Benarkah? Hari-harimu akan menjadi merepotkan mulai sekarang." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau tahu, apa alasan kedua kenapa aku percaya bahwa Naruto adalah putraku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Buku novel." Kushina tersenyum. "Kami miskin. Dan tidak ada uang untuk membaca. Aku sendiri tidak bisa membaca. Namun, ayahku adalah mantan bangsawan elf. Dia membacakan satu buku padaku ketika aku kecil, tentang pemuda bernama Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah."

"Oh?"

"Iya. Dan pada waktu itu, aku memutuskan kalau aku mempunyai peliharaan, aku akan menamakan peliharaan itu Naruto." Kushina tertawa. "Tapi, tentu saja setelah ayah dan ibuku… dibunuh… Aku hidup miskin dan tidak mampu untuk memelihara apa pun. Namun, sekarang, setelah aku menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, aku berpikir jika suatu hari aku bisa menikah dan mempunyai anak… akan kunamakan anakku Naruto. Supaya dia tidak pernah menyerah."

Minato tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin kalau Naruto akan menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah menyerah."

"Tentu. Anak itu punya tekad api." Kushina tersenyum bangga.

"Seperti ibunya." Minato meringis, tertawa ketika melihat wajah Kushina yang merona. "Sudah malam. Kau sebaiknya istirahat."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Kushina mengerutkan kening.

"Ah, dia sudah tertidur lelap…"

"Biasanya dia akan mencari kalian berdua." Kurama mendengus. "Anak ini sangat sensitif. Dia cuma bisa tertidur lelap jika dia merasakan aura kalian berdua."

"Ah… kalau begitu Naruto tidur di sini saja hari ini." Kushina tersenyum, beranjak dan dengan pelan-pelan melepaskan Naruto dari ekor Kurama. Di detik berikutnya, jari mungil Naruto langsung mencengkram rambut merah Kushina.

"Kau yakin? Dia tidurnya nakal sekali."

"Aku ibunya. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

Minato tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Kushina." Minato menundukkan kepala, menempelkan ciuman singkat di kening Naruto. "Aku kembali di kamarku dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kushina menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum. Dia menatap Minato yang berjalan ke arah jendela, membuka jendela itu dan terbang keluar, diikuti oleh Kurama.

"Nah. Ayo kita tidur." Kushina membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya. Dia ikut berbaring di sebelah bocah itu. Banyak yang terjadi di hari itu.

Sibuk bukan main menyediakan makanan untuk pertunangan dan ternyata pertunangan itu ditunda.

Bertemu dengan bayi masa depan yang ternyata adalah bayinya sendiri.

Naik jabatan dan menerima tahtah dari sang pangeran.

Dan sekarang… entah kenapa wajah Minato tidak bisa hilang dari kepalanya.

Sudahlah, akan dia pikirkan besok.

Di detik berikutnya, Kushina sudah tertidur lelap.

**xxx**

Minato masuk ke dalam menara para bangsawan. Dia berjalan cepat, jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya. Pangeran tersebut mengabaikan bangsawan lain yang menundukkan kepala ke arahnya.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu pada situasi ini.

Sang elf mengetuk pintu yang berlapiskan emas. Pintu itu dibukakan oleh dua pelayan dengan paras yang cantik. "Apakah sang raja ada di dalam?" Minato bertanya. Sebelum pelayan itu menjawab, seseorang keluar dari ruangan. Mata Minato terpaku ke arah elf berambut hitam pekat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya.

"Ah, _little brother._"

"Kakak." Minato menundukkan kepala. "Apakah raja…"

"Ayah tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Dia kecewa padamu karena kau meminta untuk menunda pertunangan." Fugaku mendengus. Dia berjalan pergi, jubahnya berkibas di belakangnya. Lelaki itu berjalan pergi, membuat Minato tanpa sadar mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Fugaku." Minato mendesis. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ayah, tapi Ayah sendiri yang mengijinkan pertunangan ini untuk ditunda. Dia tidak akan kece…"

"Dia kecewa sekarang." Fugaku mendengus, memutar tubuhnya, mendelik ke arah Minato.

"Karena?"

"Karena tunanganmu, Sana, akan ke Konoha dalam waktu dua hari ini."

Minato hanya bisa terpaku. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak menerima surat darinya atau…"

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan wanita gila itu." Fugaku menggeram. "Begitu juga Ayah. Ini masalahmu." Fugaku berjalan cepat dan Minato langsung mengikuti kakaknya.

"Fugaku. Maafkan aku. Bukan keinginanku untuk bertindak egois seperti ini. Tapi… ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Apa?" Fugaku memutar tubuhnya, mendelik.

"Aku…" Minato meneguk ludah. _Apa yang harus dikatakannya?_ "Aku mencintai wanita lain."

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mencintai wanita lain." Minato mengulangi ucapannya. "Dan aku tidak ingin menikahi wanita lain selainnya."

"Siapa?"

Minato melompat, menatap sang raja Konoha yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Ayah." Minato langsung berlutut, diikuti oleh Fugaku.

"Berdirilah, putraku." Jiraiya, raja Konoha mengangkat tangannya. "Siapa? Wanita yang kau cintai?"

"Aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan dia padamu, Ayah. Namun, jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku akan memperkenalkan dia padamu."

Jiraiya mengusap dagunya, menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertarik pada wanita mana pun dan wanita ini bisa membuatmu melupakan tugasmu sebagai pangeran? Kau sudah setuju untuk menikah dengan Sana. Namun karena wanita ini, kau mengingkari janjimu?"

Minato meneguk ludah, menganggukkan kepala. Dia benci berbohong pada ayahnya, namun tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia _tertarik_ pada Kushina. Dan dia tidak ingin melepaskan wanita itu. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadap Sana. Aku akan berbicara padanya baik-baik dan…"

"Anakku. Itu sulit sekali." Jiraiya mengerutkan kening. "Masalah ini terlalu dalam dari yang kubayangkan. Selain pertunangan dengan Sana, hubungan bisnis dengan negara tetangga juga akan hancur karena ini."

Minato menundukkan kepala. Dia tahu. Pertunangannya dengan Sana adalah supaya hubungan Konoha dengan negara tetangga menjadi lebih harmonis. Namun dengan ini, hubungan yang sudah dijalin susah-susah akan hancur.

"Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain, putraku?" Jiraiya bertanya pelan. "Selain Sana, masih ada putri lainnya. Kau bisa menikahi mereka. Contohnya… putri Mikoto. Sihirnya juga angin. Kalian berdua mempunyai sihir yang cocok."

Tatapan tajam Fugaku membuat Minato memutar bola matanya. "Maaf Ayah. Namun ada seseorang yang sudah mengincar putri Mikoto."

"Oh iya? Siapakah itu?" Jiraiya menyeringai lebar, dengan sengaja melirik ke arah Fugaku.

Fugaku berdehem. "Ayah, aku mohon pamit. Hari sudah malam."

"Oh, silahkan, putraku." Cengiran Jiraiya melebar.

Minato menungu sampai Fugaku sudah lenyap dari pandangan mereka. Dia membuka mulutnya. "Ayah. Kau… punya empat istri. Apakah kau mencintai mereka semua dengan sama rata?"

Jiraiya bergumam. "Tentu saja. Namun, hanya ada satu wanita yang benar-benar kucintai."

"Dan dia adalah?"

"Seseorang yang tidak bisa kumiliki." Jiraiya tersenyum pahit.

"Meski kau adalah raja?"

"Anakku. Banyak hal di dunia yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan harta dan jabatan belaka."

Minato menganggukkan kepala, teringat akan Kushina yang sama sekali tidak peduli meski dia adalah pangeran.

"Maafkan aku. Meski aku mencintai ibumu, aku tidak bisa mencintainya sedalam aku mencintai wanita itu."

Minato tersenyum lemah. "Aku mengerti Ayah. Meski begitu, aku berterima kasih karena kau mencintaiku dan Ibu." Dia tertawa sesaat. "Namun, Ayah. Kumohon supaya kau tidak menambah istri lagi. Kurasa aku sudah mempunyai cukup saudara."

Jiraiya tertawa kencang, mengusap rambut Minato. "Tentu. Tentu. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, anakku. Kita akan bicara tentang pertunanganmu besok pagi."

Minato mengangguk, berjalan pergi setelah dia membungkuk ke arah ayahnya. Telinga elfnya berkedut sesaat ketika dia merasakan angin yang kencang menerpanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya, menerima angin itu di sela-sela jarinya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Diskusi seperti apa yang akan terjadi?

Namun apa pun itu, dia tidak sabar untuk berlatih pagi bersama Kushina.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: makasih banyak buat para pembaca karena sudah baca dan suka cerita ini :)**

**oh iya, aku mengadakan challenge menulis fic MinaKushi Canon.**

**Bagi yang berminat, ini keterangan lebih lanjut yaa...**

FanFic MinaKushi Canon Challenge

Ketentuannya sebagai berikut;

1. HARUS Canon. Ditulis di setting canon. Namun, tidak perlu mengikuti alur canon di animanga. (Contoh, author bisa menulis tentang kehidupan Minato dan Kushina setelah menikah atau Minato dan Kushina yang tetap hidup meski sudah ada penyerangan Kyuubi)

2. Fiction harus ditulis sesuai tema. Ada 4 tema tersembunyi di empat nomor ini. (1, 8, 13, 27) Tema ini rahasia. Jika ada yang mau ikut challenge, hubungi juri (Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori) untuk tahu isi tema. Bisa hubungi lewat PM FFN atau FB message. Masing-masing author pilih 2 nomor. Namun dalam menulis fiction, cuma boleh menggunakan satu tema. Tidak ada batas dalam menulis fiction. Author boleh menulis lebih dari satu fiction.

3. Oneshot. Minimum 1000 kata, maksimum 5000 kata.

4. Rating boleh dari K sampai T. M dilarang.

5. No plagiat, bashing chara, SARA

6. Pairing lain dan OC diijinkan, tapi MinaKushi harus tetap jadi pairing utama.

7. Fictions dipublish pada tanggal **15 Mei sampai 30 Mei**. Cantumkan **'MinaKushi Canon Challenge'** di summary. Setelah fictionnya di publish, mohon kirimkan link-nya pada juri. Jika pada tanggal itu ada yang berhalangan, silahkan publish di hari lain tapi dengan pengetahuan para juri.

Penentuan pemenang;

Akan diambil pemenang dari setiap 5 peserta. Jadi, jika cuma ada 5 peserta, cuma satu pemenang yang diambil. Jika ada 10 peserta, 2 pemenang akan diambil. Jika ada 15+ peserta, juara tiga akan diambil.

Juara 1: Pulsa RP 50,000  
Juara 2: Pulsa RP 30,000  
Juara 3: Pulsa RP 10,000

Setiap karya peserta akan direview, dan setiap pemenang akan di fave dan di-promote fictionnya :)

Juri: Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori. Silahkan hubungi kami kalau ada pertanyaan. PM atau lewat FB juga bisa :)

**AN: Segitu dulu deh. Haha. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya :D**


End file.
